


A Ship In Harbor

by AYangThang, dongyrn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: What happens when two writers team up to capitalize on their penchant for crack ship insanity? This. This is the result. Co-written by AYangThang, irregularly updated. As usual, zero regrets.Yuri and Yaoi pairings including poly relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Know what we haven't had in a long time? A seriously crack ship. You ready for this?

_A ship in harbor is safe, but that is not what ships are built for.  
_ _~John A. Shedd_

Yang Xiao Long had entertained quite a few bad ideas in her storied past. Some of them epically disastrous, in fact. Others, like when she'd gone out on a limb and asked her current girlfriend on a date for the first time, managed to work out well enough in the end. What was currently percolating in the blonde's head at this very moment, however…

Well, it might just put all of her previous notions to shame.

She glanced aside at the platinum-haired woman perched stiffly on the edge of the couch next to her. The young brawler still couldn't quite comprehend what the elegant woman had seen in her on that first date. They were polar opposites, fire and ice, boisterousness and poise, and yet… And yet they seemed to find a balance. Their relationship, founded on the rather steamy aftermath of their clubbing date, was one that rose above the oftentimes contentiousness where they managed to find a comfortable middle ground that allowed the both of them to grow, both as individuals and together.

But this… this proposal currently before them was not something they'd ever envisioned.

Yang licked her lips uncertainly, gently clearing her throat before speaking so as not to ruin the solemn moment with a nervous squeak. "Win?" she prompted softly.

Pale blue eyes flickered towards her briefly before focusing on their guest at the Vale Hotel executive suite where the two of them often spent time, away from both Beacon staff and inquisitive younger sisters.

But for once in her life, Winter Schnee seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I…" The Atlesian Specialist coughed into her fist before trying once again. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Oh, I believe you did," the raven-haired woman returned calmly but with just a little bit of smugness.

"So, lemme get this straight," Yang interjected, rescuing her girlfriend who seemed content to flounder aimlessly. "You… want to become involved… with _us_. Like, not just one or the other, but with the both of us. At the same time."

"That about sums it up, yes," their guest replied, taking a small sip from the glass of water Yang had poured for her.

"But… why?"

"Why what?" The other woman tilted her head, faint puzzlement etched across her features. "You are both quite attractive, and I've enjoyed getting to know the two of you during our visit to Vale. The dynamic between you lovely ladies is one I'd greatly like to partake in myself." She smiled serenely as one ear gave a flicker. "Unless you have a problem with polyamory?"

"N- No, no, I guess I don't… Um…" Yang turned to her girlfriend once more, almost desperately. "Win?" she pleaded.

"I do not have an issue with polyamory," Winter stated, her chin tilted up ever so slightly as she managed to regain her equilibrium. "The issue here, Mrs. Belladonna-"

"Please, dear, call me Kali."

"The issue," Winter continued, unperturbed, "is that you are a married woman."

Yang flung her hands out as she sat back on the couch. "Thank you!" she sighed explosively. "Not to mention, y'know, being the mom of my partner!"

"Yes, Blake has often spoken quite highly of you," Kali returned a bit mischievously. "Her accounts didn't do you justice at all, in my opinion."

"Uhhh…" Lilac eyes blinked uncertainly. "Thanks, I think?"

"You're quite welcome. Now then, as to my marriage…" Kali sat her glass down with a regretful sigh. "Believe me, Ghira and I love each other very much. However, in recent years he has conferred certain…"

"Certain…?" Yang prompted when their guest seemed unable to finish her though.

Cat Faunus ears flickered irritably. "He's gayer than a rainbow," she finally stated with exasperation. "Came out of the closet to me eight years ago. Since then we agreed each other might pursue other relationships as we see fit, though neither of us desires an end to our marriage."

"Uh-huh." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, closely resembling another of her teammates, one a bit younger than the platinum-haired woman currently doing her very best to maintain an air of control.

Not that either of them had any semblance of control over this entire situation since Kali had sat down on the couch opposite them and laid out her proposal in an organized, methodical manner. One which, if nothing else, would certainly appeal to the woman next to her on those merits alone.

"Er, if I may," Winter began slowly. "Does that mean that you are also…?"

"Oh, gender doesn't matter a bit to me, dear," Kali assured her. "I tend to focus more on who a person is, or persons are, rather than what they carry between their legs." The raven-haired woman pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Though that certainly does carry some weight, you understand."

"Right." Yang and Winter shared a glance, helplessly, as they could see in each others' eyes that each woman was actually giving some consideration to the stated desires of the older woman visiting them.

 _Oh, yeah, this is gonna be a disaster, I can tell already… Especially when it gets out…_ Yang sighed, giving her girlfriend a wry smile and a nod. _Oh well, who wants to live forever?_

* * *

Blake Belladonna paled as she reread the missive on her scroll for perhaps the dozenth time. No matter how many times she did so, neither the message nor the meaning of it seemed to change one whit, much to her chagrin.

The others present in the room were having just as much trouble digesting the news.

"I don't understand," Ruby murmured in a small voice from her bunk where she lay on her stomach, feet in the air behind her.

"What is there not to understand?" Weiss snapped irritably. She stood, trembling with a plethora of suppressed emotions that raged behind her pale blue eyes like an icy tempest. She was dressed, much like the rest of them were, in her nightclothes, but it didn't diminish her ire at all. "Our _sisters_ ," she spat out venomously, "are together, while… while…"

"Oh, well, yeah, I knew that part."

"What?" the heiress shrieked, unbound hair flying about as she spun on one heel. "What do you…? How could you possibly…?"

Ruby shrugged and flopped onto her face, arms dangling over the edge. Without looking up, she began to tick off items on her fingers as her muffled voice explained patiently. "Yang's always goin' off on weekends, sometimes evenings… And every time is when Winter is in town."

"Well…" Weiss interjected haughtily. "I'm sure it hasn't been _every_ time-"

"Nope, every time. And then she's been messaging Winter, I've peeked at her scroll sometimes, and she got that new outfit she was so proud of the other week, a dress like that ain't cheap…" A deep, long-suffering sigh issued from the depths of Ruby's mattress. "And she talks in her sleep."

"She… She does?" Weiss turned to look at Blake for confirmation, who gave a rather guilty nod.

"I've… perhaps overheard a few things…" the raven-haired girl murmured abashedly. "But I try not to."

Weiss crossed her arms with a huff. "So am I the last to know about this?"

"Only in this room," Blake tried to reassure her irate teammate. "Nobody else knows, I'm fairly certain."

"Fine," the platinum-haired girl growled, sounding a bit like an angry kitten. "But then what about… about _that?_ "

Blake winced as her friend flung one delicate manicured finger out in the direction of the scroll she still clung to. Amber eyes dropped and reread the message one more time.

Frustratingly enough, it still hadn't changed.

Only that her mother had changed their plans for breakfast the next morning… Which, in itself was innocent enough, were it not for the _wholly unnecessary_ and _extremely awkward_ informing of who, precisely, the elder Cat Faunus woman was liaising with.

She looked up again at a soft _thump_. Ruby stood on the floor with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face.

"So our sisters…" The brunette flicked a finger back and forth between her and her partner. "Are hooking up with your mom…" The finger came to rest, almost accusingly, in Blake's direction. "Like, right now, as we speak."

"Mmm." The raven-haired girl ducked her head in agreement, blushing slightly at the implications now laid bare before them. "That… sounds accurate."

Ruby sighed heavily, running her fingers through her red-tipped hair and mumbling something under her breath. Even with Blake's enhanced hearing, she could only pick up a few words such as "call dad" and "more therapy sessions."

Weiss sighed just as loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So what are we to do about this?"

"Do?" Their brunette team leader tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? There's nothing we can _do_ … There's nothing we _should_ do… I mean… It's not really our business, right?"

"Actually," Blake spoke up, quickly interposing herself into what could likely escalate into an argument if Weiss' expression was any indicator. "There is indeed something we can do."

"Oh? And just what do you suggest?" the slender platinum-haired girl queried imperiously.

With a very small smirk, Blake took a step forward, dropping her scroll atop her desk before opening the bottom drawer in the desk next to hers. After a moment's rummaging, she withdrew her hand with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"This."

Ruby let out a very scandalized-sounding _gasp_. "That's Yang's good stuff!"

"Are you seriously proposing we drink alcohol at a time like this?" Weiss' small fists were at her hips now, though her crystalline blue eyes had a considering look in them.

Her smirk widening slightly, Blake popped the cap off of the large bottle of top-shelf Mistralian whiskey and dragged three dusty glasses out from behind a pile of textbooks.

"Indeed I am."

* * *

Qrow Branwen considered himself to be a rather worldly kind of guy. He'd traveled the length and breadth of Remnant, sometimes even using his actual identity. He'd infiltrated thieves' dens, smuggling rings, murderous cults… and always escaped alive.

Not always unscathed, but hey, his semblance sometimes worked both ways.

He'd never really cursed his misfortunate semblance until that evening. There wasn't much else he could think of that could have possibly collaborated to put him into this situation. Unless, of course, the gods were real.

If that were the case, they had a _really_ interesting sense of humor.

With a sigh, the raven-haired man sat his tumbler down on the bar's surface, gazing down unseeingly.

"So… just lemme get this straight," he rasped out, running fingers through his messy locks. "Inviting me here for drinks… wasn't entirely truthful."

"No," the man next to him rumbled quietly. "I was being entirely truthful. I wanted to ask you out for drinks."

"Yeah, but see… I didn't know you meant… _asking_ me out. More like…" Qrow dragged a hand across the polished surface as if he could pull the answers towards him. "Like just asking me to join you for a drink."

"Which I did."

Qrow let out a frustrated groan before turning to face the man he'd been tasked with escorting around Vale. He'd been more than a little irked at the babysitting job initially, but soon found himself enjoying the other man's company, not to mention his quick wit and passion for Faunus rights.

The trickiest part of this whole deal was, of course, the man's position as Chieftain of Menagerie.

Shrugging, Ghira turned back to his own tumbler and downed it in one go. "I didn't pressure you or anything."

"No, no you didn't… I just…" He lifted a finger to signal for another round. This evening would take a far greater amount of liquid courage to get through. Successfully or no.

The large Faunus man cleared his throat and did the same. Evidently, he was requiring just as much fortification. "Do you object to having a drink with me?"

Qrow chuckled wryly. He was pretty sure that Oz had seen this as a safe bet for him, just a cushy side job in between missions and requiring little diplomacy. _Sorry, old friend, looks like I'm gonna cause an international incident one way or another..._

"No, I don't object, Ghira."

* * *

Amber eyes fluttered open blearily, peering through raven locks at the offending sunlight streaming in through the window. She blinked slowly before turning her head slightly to the left.

Loose platinum hair was draped across her torso as an elegant feminine face snuggled tight into her shoulder, relaxed and content.

Her head slowly turned towards the right, confirming her initial situational awareness. Dark brunette hair dyed red at the tips brushed against her nose as she observed the other girl curled up tight into her side, lips parted ever so slightly, just enough to allow a soft snore to issue forth.

Both Weiss and Ruby looked entirely comfortable where they were, not to mention still fast asleep. An experimental wiggle, barely enough to disturb either girl, confirmed that clothing was most definitely not present. And then a cautious sniff of the air gave further confirmation of what, precisely, they had been up to last night after the entirety of the whiskey bottle had been consumed. In addition to a bottle of wine. Perhaps some brandy as well, she was a little fuzzy on the details at the moment.

Blake gazed up at the bottom of her partner's bunk, searching for inspiration that would, sadly, escape her grasp that morning.

"Well," she murmured subaudibly. "This will be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dongyrn A/N:** So that was a thing.
> 
> Welcome to yet another offbeat idea, though I cannot take credit for it. That honor goes to the fabulous partners in crime duo of **AYangThang** and **BethSyra**. They also get most of the blame as well. I should accept my fair share of such, however, as I did agree to this wonderful lunacy...
> 
> Speaking of the talented **AYangThang** , though, some might have caught a story by them called [Between You, Me, and the Scratching Posts](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12539319/1/Between-You-Me-and-the-Scratching-Posts). Yes, the ship _Eldercatburn_ (Winter x Kali x Yang) is the same there as is much of the premise, but this will be an entirely different run. Primarily because we are doing this as a tag-team effort. I'll write a chapter and post it without their prior review, and then they'll do the same based on what I wrote. And so on and so forth. To put it mildly, this will be one hell of a crazy ride. Please do not expect regular updates, though, as we will only get to do so as schedule permits.
> 
> Also, the exceptionally brave **Silvana_Crowe** has volunteered to Beta what they can of this story. Poor deluded soul…
> 
> So, until the next time, intrepid readers… Stay shiny!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ship In Harbor  
** **Chapter 2**

"And just where do you think you're going?" Yang asked tiredly when Winter began prying herself from Yang's grasp.

"To shower." Winter said.

"God damn, the sun's not even up yet, babe." Yang muttered unhappily.

"I am aware of that, however I do not control the rising and setting of the sun. You know I must maintain my routine when and where I can. Even on leave, I cannot allow myself to fall too far out of line." Winter replied, her tone cool, but not unkind. "Furthermore, I need time to think."

Kali stirred at the sounds of the whispering thanks to her sensitive hearing. "So early?"

"Indeed." Winter replied without further preamble as she made for the bedroom.

Even the finest opulence afforded to their hotel room still paled in comparison to something of equal pricing found in Atlas. Winter often commented as such. If she wasn't so frequently sent away for military duties, she would have purchased a proper place to live in Vale. The entire notion had been out of the question so long as Yang attended Beacon.

Yet, as Winter flicked her gaze over her shoulder, she began thinking otherwise. Perhaps owning a place of her own might hold some measure of merit.

After all, if this new arrangement had any prayer in the world at working, the three women would need someplace more suited to their needs. Something private, and well away from the public eye. Winter had more than enough propaganda to squash underfoot back in Atlas. She certainly could do without the insane rumors that would inevitably fly around unhinged the moment the press found out about Yang, let alone Kali.

In fact, truth be told, Kali alone would be a rather grievous insult to most bluebloods and their moronic sensibilities. As for Yang, well, she was a more complicated matter.

While it was true that Yang was an adult, she was neither privileged nor accomplished. She was merely a student. Remarkable fighting talent meant nothing until after graduation. Yang was an intellectual on a worldly level, but it was obvious that her skills in academics were among the weakest on her team. Even Yang's younger sister, Ruby, bested her in several subjects where hard facts outweighed opinion. Likely, that was because Weiss so avidly instructed Ruby in her studies, but the truth of the matter stood, regardless of the reasons.

Still, the blonde was bright, personable, and stunningly beautiful. She was fun to be around, engaging for conversation, albeit slightly crass. Military personnel had found lesser reasons to find a love interest. There were plenty of selfish reasons to welcome someone into their bed, and it was common to turn the other cheek about such matters.

Winter had planned to publicly announce their relationship on her terms, just as soon as Yang graduated and became a full-fledged huntress. Now that Kali was also joining them, such a plan would seem ill-fitting. Winter had to rethink how she would proceed professionally and privately, and she needed the space to do so, alone.

Thankfully, Yang knew Winter well enough to know that she was far from displeased. The blonde rolled over sleepily, regarding Kali. "Don't mind her. If she sleeps in too late, she gets a stick up her butt. Sometimes she's even up way earlier than this."

"The crickets are still singing outside." Kali lamented.

"That's just the way it is." Yang shrugged. "I get up this early too, on missions anyway. Like hell am I dragging my ass out of bed this early when I don't have to."

"Then, I'm glad you don't have to." Kali said happily.

"Mmm." Strange, outright blasphemous situations always seemed to find her, and if this wasn't one such occurrence, Yang had no idea what was. "Yeah, well, it'll happen soon enough. Don't be surprise if you're scraping me off the sidewalk later."

"Why?"

Yang smirked, an almost proud expression dancing in her eyes. "Blake's got a nasty right hook, learned it from me. Problem is, she's faster too. No blocking that hit, I've tried. Best you can do is try to take the hit full on and return with one of your own."

"Hunters and their arguments." Kali lamented with a long roll of her eyes, a fondness in her voice. "It would be nice if you could just talk things out instead of trying to harm each other."

"Eh, comes with the title. Good practice too, if nothing else..." Yang trailed off then, her smirk faltering.

It was one thing to say she was perfectly fine with the concept of polyamory. She wasn't a jealous person by nature, and she knew she could be a somewhat clingy, if not entirely exasperating girlfriend. When she wanted attention, she'd go to great length to get it. In that light, it would probably be a good thing to have two lovers. While the rationale was sound and secure, actually accepting the advances of the other woman was something Yang struggled with.

One night of sex was easy, it was fun, and Yang had more than enjoyed herself. It was this early and quiet morning that proved difficult.

The aftermath had Yang pondering the long-term implications. After all, at the end of the day Kali  _was_  Blake's mother, that little detail could not be forgotten. False bravado wouldn't serve her in the way it usually would. She had been much more confidant a few hours prior, before the older woman proved herself to be every bit of a brazen seductress in the bedroom.

Yang tried to keep in mind that sex wasn't the only thing needed to keep a relationship stable. It was a slowly failing effort. Glued quite firmly in the confines of her own mind, Yang hadn't realized she had been openly gawking at the woman seeking to earn her affections.

Kali gently cleared her throat, plucking Yang's attention from where it had previously plastered itself. "Yang, you're going to catch flies."

The blonde woman took a breath trying to find where her confidence had skittered off to. "Uh, yeah, let's go with that."

Kali had been laying on her side, her hand propping up her chin against the pillow. The blankets did little to hide her nudity as they bunched around her hips. In fact, Kali wasn't at all modest in showing off her shapely form. Yang had experienced her advances directly, there was nothing more to hide about her body, or her interests. "Oh, come now, I can't be that intimidating up close and personal, now can I?"

"Well, no, not really," Yang began distractedly. "I mean, you're not intimidating. This is just, erm..."

One dark eyebrow raised in amusement. "Yes dear?"

A clawed finger gently followed the curve of her jaw in a way that Yang couldn't compare to anything else. Her own hands sported rough callouses, years of battle marking them up with scars. In comparison, Winter's hands were smooth, firm, and insistent in everything that she did. Kali's hands were soft, gentle, and blatantly flirtatious.

"How do I put this?" Yang sighed thoughtfully. "This is weird, isn't it? Then again, maybe I'm just being stupid. I could be thinking too hard or something." Except for the fact that the older woman was, in fact, intimidating. Maddeningly so, if Yang were honest with herself. "Am I being stupid?"

Kali shook her head, her trailing finger disappeared, replaced by her palm. It lingered upon Yang's cheek before slowly guiding that lilac gaze to her own. "No, of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Yang had several reasons to think it, in her humble opinion. "I mean, this is really going to be a thing now, isn't it? Us, I mean."

Kali considered this, but made no attempt to halt her traveling hand as it traced patterns upon tanned skin. "You're right, it might be a little strange at first. It can take some getting used to. Are you having second thoughts?"

That was the million lien question, one that Yang was truly struggling with. "I'm not, but…"

"Yes?"

"Let me put it this way. You're hot, okay? Like, really hot. Last night, damn, that was just awesome." The blush staining Yang's cheeks wasn't doing her composure any favors. "It's just that, before yesterday, I didn't even know you were interested in me like this…"

"Well, rest assured, I'm  _very_  interested, Yang."

"That's not why I'm worried." Yang protested softly. "The thing is, I always do stuff way too quickly. I don't think, I just go with the flow. It's never been too big a deal before, but, I can't really do that this time, can I? I need to think about this."

Kali nodded, understanding where Yang was probably coming from. "I don't see the issue with enjoying the company of another. Then again, you're perfectly correct. Our coupling may in fact bring some interesting complications."

Yang licked her lips uneasily. "Personal question, sorry, but I kind of have to ask."

The sound of jewelry clinking together broke the otherwise silent air. Kali flicked her ears thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side. "Well, then I'll likely have to give you a personal answer."

"Right, well, have you ever shagged one of Blake's friends before?"

Kali burst out laughing, finding nothing but humor in the depths of Yang's worried inquiry. Some might have found it offensive, but Kali couldn't have subdued her amusement if she tried. "Up until last night? No, I can't say that I have."

It was a beautiful laugh, Yang had to admit, but it didn't do anything to soothe the slowly growing anxiety she felt as she glanced towards the clock. "You know she's going to shit a brick, right? We're meeting everyone for breakfast in a few hours, and you they're going to ask questions. What are we going to say? It's going to be awkward as hell."

"Sweetheart, I'm married to a gay man. My life bypassed awkward eight years ago." At this, she leaned in close, cuddling into Yang unrepentantly as she nuzzled the crook of Yang's neck. "If they ask me anything, Blake particularly, I'm going to give them the truth. They're not a children, I have no reason to make excuses for my actions."

Yang said nothing to that, instead wrapping her arms around Kali. It was a gratifying experience, sharing the simple contact of skin on skin. In truth, she hadn't gotten much sleep during the night, and felt particularly tired as she began to doze off, lulled by the sound of Kali's resonating purr.

The two of them stayed like that, so intimately connected, and that's how Winter found them as she exited the bathroom.

* * *

"So, do you two keep up with the sideways mambo and all that, or don't you?"

Ghira very nearly spluttered his drink. The hangover cure tasted terrible, but, he forced it down his gullet. Qrow assured him it would work wonders with just one glass. The bitterness was a distraction for the question at hand. "That's a very private matter, don't you think?"

"I think we bypassed private the moment we sucked each other off." Qrow shot back.

"Perhaps." Ghira murmured. Honestly, it shouldn't have come as a surprise, but it was something distinct and personal. The sort of thing Ghira had trouble airing to even his wife, let alone to a man he had expressed a vested interest in. He looked down at the glass in his large hand. "Kali values particular intimacies, but that remains a complicated topic, even to this day…"

"What, can't keep it up for her anymore?"

"She feels as though I force myself to be with her in that way." Ghira sighed then, his large frame folding in on itself as he slugged down the rest of the terrible concoction in the glass. "I don't dislike my intimacy with her, and to some extent I find most of it rather pleasant. It's merely that intercourse with a woman, in and of itself, isn't fulfilling."

"So, ya don't then." Qrow surmised.

"We do observe particular traditions of our heritage, and that will never change. Faunus hold many festivals and celebrations that are, to put it frankly, quite provocative by nature. This obviously leads to intercourse for committed couples." Ghira corrected slowly, unsure of just how much Qrow understood about the culture. "Beyond that, I have no desire to seek sexual gratification from her. I do, however, allow her to seek me out if the urge strikes her. More often than not, she finds other bedfellows, just as I do."

"Huh, interesting." Qrow took Ghira's glass from him and carried it to the small kitchen.

"That isn't a problem for you, is it?" Ghira asked.

"No reason for it to be." Qrow said with his back turned.

"Good, I'm glad." Ghira spoke pleasantly.

Qrow's humble apartment didn't offer much, but he was so rarely home. Honestly, the place had seen better days, and it was not the kind of location a person like Ghira belonged. It wasn't the place they planned to end up, but, then again it seemed as though all of his plans had gone awry recently. If little else, Qrow was sure that sleeping with Ghira hadn't been in his job description.

Curiously, he glanced over to the small living area as he washed the dishes in the skin. "So, uh, where do you want me to fit into all this, exactly?"

"I suppose that depends on where you would like to fit." Ghira replied. "In Menagerie, it isn't uncommon to have multiple partners. I don't face the same sort of complications there, that someone in a position of power might in any other part of the world. Although, I tend to be a very private person. Even if it would be troublesome, I don't often air my interest in men."

Qrow only sighed. "Listen, I get it, but you're looking in all the wrong places. I'm a hunter with a semblance from hell, knee deep in my vices. I'm the guy you hit it and quit it. People don't look for anything more out of me than that."

"Perhaps they're not invested enough to care." Ghira took to the measured response with one of his own. "We all have our vices, I do as well. No one is exempt from having them."

"A night with a happy ending, I'm good with that." Qrow told him. "Thing is, my future isn't a good one. I know where it leads. It doesn't have any room for anyone else. I promised myself, the only person's life I'm going to screw up with my semblance, is mine. Being with anyone, for any length of time, puts that into question."

Ghira considered the cold words, no less worried by them. "I'm a man of import, and I do realize there are ramifications for my actions. All of that being said, I seek the same thing any lonely man wants. A place to hang his hat and warm his heart." He regarded Qrow genuinely, come of it what it may. "Therefore, if you would be willing, we could continue to have "happy nights" if you were interested."

It was an appealing offer, and Qrow felt himself tempted. "Depends for how long…"

"Well," Ghira hesitated. "I suppose, until it no longer suits us to do so..."

* * *

Weiss recounted the hard facts.

It was seven in the morning. They were to be at the bistro for breakfast at ten sharp. She had gotten drunk. She woke with a hangover. Lastly, most importantly, she recalled blowing off a little steam with Blake and Ruby. The outcome was far from innocent, and Weiss remembered every bit of it. It was stupid, and it was a mistake. One of the worst in her life.

There was no other conclusion for her to make, so she pointed her ire inward, ashamed of herself.

She scrubbed her body under the hot water furiously, trying to rid herself of any ill-begotten contaminants. It was a silly thing to do, really. Logically she knew the medical status of her entire team. It was in the Beacon code of conduct. Medical records were open information for team members. She had access to any pertinent information she needed to know.

Therefore, as of their last medical exam, everyone had a clean bill of health in every single way.

Thus, it was obvious that Blake and Ruby didn't have anything to pass on, and Weiss prided herself on her own stringent practices when it came to romantic ventures.

She had been so careful,  _so mindful_ , to never lay with another person while inebriated. Weiss always took every precaution. Latex, honesty, and privacy commingled with her prudish demeanor. Most people thought her to be a blushing virgin. They had no reason to assume otherwise, since Weiss wasn't talkative about her romantic life, or recently, the lack thereof.

Last night obviously shattered that illusion to great effect.

There were no dental dams in the trash, no latex gloves turned inward to be found. Blake's sheets were soiled, and her own body was sore in the way only a night of illicit acts could make it. Like it or not, a poor decision had been made.

For the first time in her life, Weiss Schnee had engaged in unprotected sex with two other women. There was only one thing to do. Put the completely idiotic action, and move on accordingly.

Dressing herself primly and properly, no outsider would have the slightest clue at what transpired. Even those who knew her well would never guess. One look at her roommates told her that the same could not be said for Ruby and Blake.

"Ruby, Blake, we need to get moving." Weiss ordered, seeing that the two of them had yet to move from their positions on opposite sides of the bed. Blake at least had thrown on her underwear, but Ruby huddled buried under Blake's blankets, unwilling to move.

"We're not going anywhere if we can't get Ruby out of bed." Blake said, trying and failing to comfort the youngest among them. "Trust me, I've done everything I can think of."

Weiss frowned deeply. Ruby was understandably at a loss with herself, they all were, but her heart and soul were inexperienced in these matters. Of course Ruby would take last night to heart.

The white haired woman guiltily set her gaze on her curled up partner. "I should have expected this, strictly speaking, we both should have." Then, another thought came to mind. "Unless, Blake, you aren't new to occasions like these, are you?"

"I wasn't a virgin, if that's what you're asking." Blake said quietly. "I wasn't really planning on waking up the way we did. It never really crossed my mind, at least, not sober."

"Obviously!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, her head still throbbing as she sighed out the entirety of her ire. Annoyed or not, Weiss knew this was her own fault, at least in some capacity. She was the one that drank herself beyond her own limit, and clouded her own rationality.

Blake was not to blame for those actions, even if she was the one to suggest it.

"What are we going to do, Weiss?" Blake asked, her golden gaze beseeching as she looked down at Ruby with equal amounts of guilt and sadness. "She won't even look at me."

Weiss positioned herself on the edge of Blake's bed, finding it in herself to meticulously toy with the strands of unruly hair sticking up all over the place. It was a comfort to Ruby in ways Weiss would never understand, and she had no idea what in the world prompted Ruby to even take a liking to it in the first place.

"Ruby, I need you to talk to me." Weiss said with a firmness that had come from her experience in dealing with her partner. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

In the smallest voice Ruby could possibly have, she murmured her answer with her face still hidden under the blankets. "I feel like crap, and I don't remember last night at all."

"That's a hangover, probably." Blake murmured to her.

"There's no probably about it." Weiss said evenly. "Ruby, I need you to look at me…"

"…nu-uh."

"Ruby-"

"No!"

Blake sighed when Weiss sent her an aggravated look. "See what I mean? It's no use."

"Blake, go take your shower, and I'll deal with this." Weiss said quietly, an edge in her tone was one that indicated she wasn't up for toying with the matter.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Blake began, but that irate blue eyed gaze shot daggers at her, and wisely she swallowed back the rest of her opinion. "I'll just... Shower… Right." Blake reluctantly made her way to the bathroom, a change of clothes in hand. "I'll just be in here if you need me."

Weiss waved her off, a hot breath of annoyance slipping from her lips. "Ruby, if you won't look at me, you're leaving me no choice." Weiss warned before ripping the blankets away from her shy partner. Ruby scrambled for them, but Weiss caught her deftly, half dragging Ruby into her lap as the blankets followed. Ruby clung to them tightly, reverting back into a little ball, though it wasn't nearly as effective as before. "Let go of the blankets, Ruby, I won't ask again."

"NO!" Now she was stuck on her partner's lap, naked, and so very confused. She hugged the blankets tighter than ever.

"I do hope that you realize that this is completely absurd." Weiss curled around her protectively, a lengthy sigh of resignation tumbling out as she rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder. "We're all girls. Last night notwithstanding, we live in the same dorm. We've all seen each other naked hundreds of times in passing. It isn't as if we have the luxury of privacy around here."

"You  _looked_  last night, though." Ruby told her. "We did  _things_ , and I don't remember them. My head really hurts too."

"What part of that upsets you?" Weiss asked, feeling as though she was finally getting somewhere. "That the three of us had sex, or that you don't recall what actually went on?"

Impossible though it seemed, Ruby curled further in on herself. "I don't know."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No."

"Are you angry with Blake?"

"No."

"Then listen to me, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Ruby flinched, and Weiss knew that she hit the nail right on the head. "You didn't do anything wrong. Not to me, and not to Blake. We probably shouldn't have been drinking so much, but, that was a choice we all made. We have to live with that outcome, all of us."

Ruby was quiet for a long time, but she finally found her words again as the sound of the shower stilled. "When you woke up, you were really mad."

"I'm  _still_  mad. More than that, I'm infuriated, but only at myself." Weiss said darkly. "I failed to hold myself to a particular standard, and that angers me greatly. You are not to blame for my actions in this regard. If anything, I'm more livid than I've ever been at myself."

"Why?"

"I made poor choices, and I find that unsatisfactory."

"I thought you and Blake were going to leave." Ruby murmured, then she tensed back up again. It was a terrifying thought, but it held weight. "She still might. What if she does? What then?"

"Ruby, look at me." This time, wet, steel colored eyes met those of cool icy blue. "I would never do that to you. Blake wouldn't either, not under this circumstance."

"How would you know?"

"I just do." Weiss retorted. "We'll figure this out. I promise that we will, but these things take time. That's not something we have right now. When we get back tonight, then we can all sit down and have the talk we need to have."

"Okay." Her nod lacked confidence but Ruby's hold on the blankets finally slacked and slipped through her fingers entirely. Without thinking too deeply about it, she curled into Weiss.

The older woman slowly rolled her eyes at the entire ordeal, feeling her head throb once more, though she made no indication that it hurt at all. They waited for Blake to exit the bathroom before Ruby rushed in, practically slamming the door behind her.

It was hardly a smooth start for the day, but as Weiss and Blake shared a wordless glance of acceptance, the tension in the room finally seemed to ease. It was the first good thing to happen since they woke up, and as Blake nodded her approval, she could only hope the trend continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AYangThang:** Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took a bit of time to get out here. I was having some trouble with Ruby's scene. I also think it's interesting to have a sexually more advanced Weiss, since it cuts out the normal floundering from the expected "Useless Lesbian" trope. I personally think it'll be an interesting juxtaposition to her normally private and personal behavior. That, and shy Ruby is a cute Ruby. Blake's going to have her hands full with these two, that's for sure.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. All the spelling errors in this chapter are my fault, I have golf balls for eyes, and if I missed something that's on me. Anyway, the upcoming chapter is up to **Dongyrn** , so until next time, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Winter paused in the doorway, wringing out the last droplets from her hair as she took in her two lovers. A rather soft smile crossed her face, one she'd vehemently deny she was even capable of outside of those within this very bedroom.

Clearing her throat gently, she walked over to sit on the bed where the pair of women were still curled contentedly around each other. "We do need to get moving eventually," she murmured.

"Quite right, dear," Kali murmured back without opening her eyes. "Eventually."

Yang snorted, stretching her limbs out while a very clingy Cat Faunus began to paw at her side. The blonde froze, lilac eyes wide as she observed and felt the wholly brazen behavior.

"Um… Kali?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You're, um, purring. And kneading my side."

"So nice of you to notice."

Winter laughed, giving in to an inappropriate impulse, which was likely due to the whole unprecedented situation, and reached over to give Kali's ample bottom a hard squeeze. "Let the girl up, please. You both need to be getting ready."

"Yes, yes," the raven-haired woman grumbled disconsolately before rolling over. She stretched as only a feline Faunus could, long and sinuous, giving both of the other women the opportunity for rather appreciative stares. "Well, then, I'll go grab my shower next."

"Uhhh yeah, you do that," Yang whispered, her mouth dry.

Kali chuckled throatily as she sauntered, still naked, out of the bedroom.

"Sweetie," Winter laughed lightly, "you are drooling."

"Can you really blame me, babe?" Yang laughed back breathlessly. "I mean… just, damn."

The platinum-haired woman reclined onto one elbow, on her side and facing her girlfriend. Well, her initial girlfriend, at this point. First girlfriend? Primary girlfriend?

She gave her head a slight shake, resolving to ponder over terminology at a later date. "Are you still having some trouble wrapping your head around all of this?"

Yang sighed as she flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. The sheets were pulled up just high enough to cover her chest, but the swell of her breasts was certainly pleasing enough to the older woman.

"I suppose I am," the blonde finally murmured. "I mean… yeah, it's one thing to fantasize about threesomes, y'know? But actually being  _part_  of one… and not just a one-night stand…"

"Hmm. You seemed to be fine with the philosophy of polyamory when we discussed things earlier…"

"Oh, yeah, I still am!" Yang reassured her hurriedly. "It's just… different putting it into practice. Thinking about the long-term..." She groaned as she stretched again before folding her hands behind her wild, unruly mane of hair. "Doesn't help any she's just so… so…"

"Amorous?"

"Heh, yeah, that's a good word for it."

"I see." Winter's pale blue eyes glittered intelligently as she absorbed her younger lover's words. "So… what you might be having trouble with is navigating the nuances, as it were, of a woman in her sexual prime. Even more so than myself."

Yang groaned once more, this time bringing her right arm around to cover her eyes. "Swear t'Oum, you two… I'm sore in more places than if I went ten rounds with Nora. Me unarmed, her with her oversized hammer."

"If you say so, sweetie." Truthfully, she was rather delightfully sore in all sorts of places herself, particularly her back, though her Aura had healed that up before she'd even drifted off to sleep sometime early this morning. She had a feeling that some sort of intuitive communication had passed between herself and Kali last night as to how much Yang might be able to handle for their first night together. Leaving bloody furrows along one's back was certainly  _not_  part of said limits.

Idly, she wondered how it was that Kali had picked up on her particular kink, but that was a discussion best saved for later.

"There's something else," Yang mumbled. "Something that… Well, okay, so you know how she acts so… Like, just now, pawing at my side and purring?"

"Unapologetically Faunus?"

"Yep, exactly." Yang sat up suddenly, the sheets pooling at her waist. "That's not anything like Blakey, y'know? She's so, I dunno,  _reserved_  about that kinda stuff, and here Kali is, just bein' all catlike and it's… confusing."

Winter nodded slowly, trying very hard not to let her eyes drift down towards the blonde's ample assets now on display. She was a mature, poised woman and  _not_  a slave to her base hormones.

Well, a quick glance wouldn't hurt.

"Enjoyin' the view, babe?" Yang smirked, sitting up straight with her arms up over her head.

_Dust damn it all._

Fortunately, the shower behind them finally cut off, allowing Winter to shake off her stupor. "You should get a shower next if you are to make breakfast on time."

"Yeah, about that…" Yang swallowed as her arms dropped back down, her seductive demeanor immediately giving way to something far more vulnerable. "...Will you come with me, please?"

"To… the family breakfast?"

"Well, it's not just family, I mean… my whole team's gonna be there and… I just…"

With another soft smile, Winter leaned over and pressed a slow kiss onto Yang's lips. "I will come with you for support," she whispered. "Though you shall owe me."

"Uh-huh. Paid in sexual favors, I hope?" Yang leered.

The platinum-haired woman rolled her eyes, giving the other woman a light slap on the arm, though she wasn't able to quite hide the grin that crept across her face.

"You are such a degenerate."

* * *

Qrow held his tumbler of amber-colored fluid up to the light, examining it as if it might hold the secrets to life. He'd settle for simple answers to the chaotic maelstrom of questions swirling about his head, though.

It was late morning, still, but after Ghira had left to get ready for the breakfast, he just couldn't stay in the apartment by himself. The memories of the prior night lingered in the air, almost oppressive to the raven-haired Hunter. And so, he fled the utilitarian abode to seek out breakfast of his own with his good buddies Jack Daniels and Jimmy Beam.

He chuckled mirthlessly to himself as he downed what was left of his drink. Resting his head against an upraised fist, Qrow once again tried wrestling with the aftermath of their time together. To come to terms both with what happened and Ghira's seeming desire to have an actual relationship.

It seemed patently absurd on the surface. People that he cared about either left or died, simple as that.

As he choked back the bitter memories of Summer once again, he raised a finger to indicate another round to the bartender. No sooner had the glass appeared at his elbow than he'd knocked back another swig, closing his eyes and feeling the slick burn of the alcohol as it made its way into his gullet.

He couldn't seem to keep away from the kids, though, which was pure and utter selfishness on his part. His very presence, tainted by his semblance, would eventually pollute them and bring his nieces to ruin. But what had being alone really gotten him, other than a liver that his Aura has to go into overtime to heal and a knowledge of every bar and brothel across the breadth of Remnant?

They would both be at this breakfast, Yang and Ruby, but for once Qrow knew his presence there would be an utter disaster. Selfish as he was, even he knew not to tempt fate quite so much.

Sipping at his drink this time, he thoughtfully mused that maybe he was just tired of being alone. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be selfish a little bit more. And then, again, a loving face with silver eyes and framed by a white hood filled his mind, causing his fist to clamp around the empty glass. Qrow set it down before he broke it and levelly ordered another one.

Or, perhaps, he could push himself into this just to punish himself further, because he deserved the fallout of it all, deserved what would happen when it all went to complete and utter shit. After draining his latest glass, he regarded it musingly while rolling the potent alcohol around in his mouth before swallowing. Well, if he was going to see Ghira again tonight, he should at the least try to be a little considerate.

Qrow motioned the bartender over. "Hey, buddy. So what kinda mixed drinks can you make with pineapple juice in it?" he rasped out.

The brunet man gave him a knowing wink before answering. "I'll make you a Golden Brew."

"Oh, yeah? Haven't heard of that one before."

"Peach schnapps, banana liqueur, pineapple juice, and lime juice. Pretty tasty, if I do say so myself."

Chuckling, Qrow gave a shrug. "Yeah, sounds fruity enough. When in Mistral and all that…"

* * *

Weiss and Blake sat on their respective beds, adamantly not looking at each other as the sound of the shower starting up provided a poignant backdrop. The Goliath in the room was similarly left alone for the time being.

Eventually, though, Blake cleared her throat gently. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Her teammate gave a slight start. "Er… Well enough, thank you. My headache is gone, in any case."

"And… everything else?"

Weiss sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Are we going to acknowledge this, then?"

"I don't see how it could be indefinitely avoided."

"I suppose not." The platinum-haired woman looked down at her hands where they were clasped in her lap. "I have no illusions as to what happened last night. Nor do I have any guilt over it, if you were so inquiring."

Blake tilted her head slightly, amber eyes now focused intently on the other woman. "I did not mean to imply anything of the sort… And yet I do sense some sort of agitation, ever since you awoke. So there is still something you're not telling me."

Inwardly, Weiss cursed how close they had all become as a team. It made for concealing awkward shame a rather difficult endeavour. "I…"

"Please, Weiss, talk to me."

She glanced over finally, curious as to the look Blake was giving her. It wasn't one she was used to, much less able to discern. "I'm upset with myself. That I allowed this all to happen, for things to… deteriorate as they did. I'm upset that I hurt Ruby. I'm upset that for the first time ever I had  _unprotected sex_  while  _inebriated_  and with two women who are very  _close_  to me!" Her voice was rising slightly with each sentence, though she fought to keep her signature shrillness out. "And most of all I am  _infuriated_  that I might have damaged the relationships I'd managed to build which meant more to me than family!"

Weiss exhaled noisily, feeling somewhat cleansed by her rant, as out of character as it was for her to vent her actual feelings. Still, it was a solid minute before Blake spoke up again in her quiet monotone.

"I think I'm insulted."

"You… what?"

Blake shifted around so that she was facing her teammate fully. Her entire body leaned into her gaze, the power of which was enough to practically take Weiss' breath away.

"Weiss, we are adults. Even Ruby, legally a minor, we are all training to become Huntresses, and as such carry a great deal of responsibility for the safety and security of all of Remnant. Why in the name of Oum would you feel solely responsible for last night's actions?"

She blinked several times, unaccustomed to feeling so dumbfounded, but Blake's vehemence was not something she'd experienced in some time. "But-"

" _No_ , Weiss. It takes two to tango, or so the saying goes. In this case, there were the three of us, inebriated as we were we  _all_  share in the responsibility. So stop beating yourself up about this and talk with me about where we will go from here."

"I… I was under the impression that the best course…" Weiss swallowed, suddenly under the impression that her perceived course was, at its core, rather selfish as it did not take the others into account. "At least, my original intention was to simply put this all behind me… we, us… and move on." Her tone at the end lilted every so slightly, making it sound more like a question.

Blake gave her a slow nod, her face giving nothing away. "I don't believe we can do that, now."

"No?"

"Weiss, even if were just the two of us, living together as we do would make this an  _enormous_  undertaking to just brush it all under the rug." Blake sighed and glanced down at the floor. "We cannot just ignore what happened. Especially with Ruby."

"No, I suppose not… She's not going to be able to get past this, is she?"

"Not with the sort of dispassionate indifference that you seem to display."

"It's not-" Weiss cut herself off, her jaw clicking shut as she tamped down on her temper. Blake wasn't being callous, per se, simply stating the facts as she saw them. "I am not indifferent."

"You're not? And yet you were ready to just push our own feelings aside for your own sense of morality."

Blake's very slight smirk was enough to finally push Weiss over the edge, the stress and self-recriminations having finally bubbled over. "So, what, you actually want a relationship with me?" she abruptly snapped.

"Yes."

That one word was like a bucket of cold water on her ire. Weiss let out a breath, deflated, as her usually nimble mind tried to come to terms with what Blake was ever so calmly admitting. "You mean… that you, er… really? Us?"

"Yes, Weiss, that is precisely what I am trying to say."

"Oh…" Gears were finally grinding together at a reasonably acceptable rate, much to her relief. "Er… how long…?"

"For some time now." Blake pushed against the bedding with her feet until her back hit the wall, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I certainly didn't want it to be like this, however, when I finally confessed my feelings for you."

"No… No, I suppose not…"

"But what happened complicates things further, especially now that Ruby is involved."

Weiss absently scooted back as well, mirroring Blake's position. "So, you… You want this to be a thing, now, between us?"

Blake slowly nodded.

"Between all  _three_  of us?" she clarified.

Blake nodded again. "We cannot just take it back, now, can we? We cannot make it as if it never happened. And in any case… I do not wish to do so."

Chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she'd worked very hard to suppress but at this point, bad habits be damned. Despite herself, despite every ingrained standard she'd upheld for herself… The notion that there might actually be more to this, more to them… to the  _three_  of them… Two women that she'd come to regard as highly and as warmly as her own sister…

Reluctantly as it was, she was beginning to actually consider the notion. However, she couldn't help but voice her more immediate concern, seeing how the shower was still running even during the entire argument.

"But what about Ruby?" she whispered.

* * *

Ruby Rose was currently trying very hard  _not_  to have a complete and utter mental breakdown.

She stood under the shower, alternating between hugging herself and banging her forehead against the stall gently. Sometimes, both at the same time.

The brunette just couldn't remember. All she could grasp were fleeting shadows, flashes of skin and warmth and a glorious feeling that she couldn't quite pin down. It was all so ethereal, so vaporous, akin to chasing fireflies back home in the dark.

She was confused. She was perhaps more than a little bit upset. Mostly, though, she was ashamed.

Not ashamed over what happened, no, she'd gotten past that mostly, and while part of her mind was focused on trying to remember what fragments of last night's activities that she could, the rest of her was mulling over her utter failure as a team leader. Ruby had let everyone down, her entire team, by allowing this to happen. Impaired or not, she should have been able to foresee the complications that could have arisen, especially… Especially with how she felt about the other two women.

And now, here she was, rinsing off the sweat and bodily fluids of having  _sex_  with those same women.

Ruby groaned and bonked her head against the stall for the umpteenth time. She'd envisioned her first time being something… well, perhaps not magical, but at the very least memorable. And being able to only glean bits and pieces was frustrating to be sure.

But did that really matter?

She stood upright, silver eyes wide and unblinking at the startling realization, even as water cascaded down her face.

It really didn't matter. What happened, happened. But most importantly, it had happened with  _Weiss_  and  _Blake_. The  _both_  of them.  _Together_.

A slow grin crept across her face at the thought, banishing much of her lingering shame and uncertainty.

All she had to do was to accept the facts as they were.

Both Blake and Weiss mattered a great deal to her. Last night, they'd been together in a way she'd only dreamt of before.

"And gosh darn it, I just gotta make the best of the situation," she murmured happily. "That, an' be the best girlfriend I can be for them both!"

* * *

Mario's was a quite pleasant restaurant, situated off of the main thoroughfare of downtown Vale. It had quaint architecture and furnishings, made to look more like a countryside villa than an eating establishment. More importantly, they served what was perhaps the best breakfast and brunch in the city, according to every patron who graced its location.

As such, it was the obvious choice for the extended Belladonna family meet-up that morning. Though, at this point, more than a few of the attendees were wishing for either somewhere more private, such as a separate room, or maybe on the outer patio where the public setting could possibly deter the more violent tendencies of those present.

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby sat together along one arc of the large round table. The former was eyeing the presence of her older sister with more than a little bit of asperity, while the younger Cat Faunus was alternating between glaring first at her partner and then her mother, before guiltily dropping her gaze back to the table. Ruby, meanwhile, just gazed about in wide-eyed wonder, unsure of what, precisely, to make of the entire situation.

For her part, Yang was more than a little unsettled by her partner's behavior. Open hostility she expected, hell, it'd be a relief to just get that first right hook out of the way so they could talk about it. But the obvious guilt was something else entirely.

Winter sat in between her lovers, outwardly unperturbed by the tension in the room, though she was only absently picking at her omelette. Every so often her pale eyes would flash about, picking up on the flux of emotions displayed by the younger Huntresses-in-training.

Meanwhile, Kali and Ghira were the only ones truly conversing with any sort of nonchalance, chatting as only a longtime married couple could and catching each other up on their goings-on and plans. Though each did adamantly avoid the specifics of the prior night.

"Oh, so you did meet someone?" Kali queried innocently.

"I did, yes…" Ghira glanced about the table surreptitiously, unaware that very few were even paying attention to his words. Still, cognizant of the legendary rage of the blonde woman further down, he decided to keep the identity of his liaison secret. "We… very well might see one another again tonight."

"Oh, that's wonderful, I'm so very happy for you." The elder Faunus woman smiled sweetly. "That would work into my own plans nicely."

"Good, good…"

Kali took another delicate bite from her salmon-laden cheese and egg baguette before glancing around the table. With a sigh, she sat her food down on her plate and cleared her throat gently.

Ghira glanced at her, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

With a few subtle tilts of her head, his wife indicted the general tenseness of the table.

He considered that momentarily before giving a sigh of his own, nodding slightly. With another raised brow, he silently queried as to who she'd prefer to handle things.

She pondered that only briefly, determining that it would be best for her to take the lead and that for this time Ghira should play the role of mediator, shaking her head slightly to indicate as such. She then gave him a reassuring wink, which caused him to chuckle quietly before nodding in acceptance.

"So, Blake, dear," Kali began, wiping her mouth briefly. "We should talk."

"Oh?" her daughter queried belligerently. "Should we, then, right here and now?"

"I don't see why not. This concerns everyone here, does it not?"

"Yes," Weiss interjected levelly. "Yes, it does. Please, Mrs. Belladonna, go ahead."

Blake glanced aside at her teammate, but rather than become agitated at the interruption, the raven-haired woman seemed to dissipate her ire, swallowing down any caustic retort. "Yes, please, go ahead mother."

"Well, then." Kali sat up straight, first glancing aside to give her lovers a reassuring smile before addressing the other three girls. "As you know, I was occupied last night with both Yang and Winter. We had a very pleasant time, and it's quite likely we shall continue our relationship."

Yang choked on her coffee, coming close to spewing it across the table, while the other members of Team RWBY simply stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Well, that's certainly one way to approach it," Winter murmured approvingly.

"I thought it best given the circumstances, dear."

"Oh, yes, I'm rather fond of the ripping-the-bandaid-off approach, myself."

"I gathered as much," Kali smirked.

Finished with her sputtering, Yang set her coffee down and cleared her throat raspily. "Look, Blakey-"

"I'm not talking to you just yet," Blake declared. "Right now, I need to come to terms with all of this. We will 'discuss' things later."

Yang winced, shifting her jaw from side to side in anticipation. "Yeah, okay…"

"And what about you, Winter?" the younger Schnee queried imperiously. "Anything to say for yourself?"

"I don't see what else there is to say, sister," Winter replied calmly. "I was going to tell you in due time about Yang. The… situation merely accelerated that timetable."

Before either Weiss or Blake could start in again, Ruby finally piped up.

"Why are you guys still so mad about all this?"

The monochromatic pair turned to regard their team leader incredulously. "Because of what happened between them last night!" Weiss answered hotly. "This is Blake's mom, my sister, and your own sister, Ruby!"

"Well, yeah, but…" Ruby shrugged guilelessly. "Again, I'm Yang's sister, you're Winter's sister, and Blake, you're, um… Mrs. Belladonna's…"

"Please, call me Kali, dear."

"Oh, cool, thanks! So, um, Blake, you're Kali's daughter and all…"

_Bang!_

The table's occupants jumped at the sound of a fist slamming down. Yang leaned forward, crimson tinting the edges of her lilac eyes.

"Okay, you guys," she began with a low, menacing growl. "I'm starting to think something happened between you… and the way you keep lookin' all guilty, Blakey, is making alarm bells go off… So what gives?"

Winter tilted her head consideringly as both Blake and Weiss flushed with palpable guilt. Kali and Ghira, though, shared a helpless shrug.

"Oh, well, that's easy enough," Ruby blurted out cheerfully. "So, we all had sex last night, and now we're all together, just like you guys! Isn't that the coolest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dongyrn:** Whelp, we did say this was gonna be one crack ship of a ride… Now, a more magnanimous person would have simply finished off the whole breakfast scene before handing it over, but I don't recall the last time I was ever accused of such, so… Back at ya, **AYangThang**! :3
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
